


Masking Innocence

by NaliaRenegade



Category: Final Fantasy 12
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch's sees a shining star from his past. Her goal? To bring him both home and to his release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masking Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_birth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_birth/gifts).



> After going through three different prompts, two weeks of brain-killing studying for my AP exam, and days with people working on our internet line (In which I was able to access the internet for half an hour total) I have finally finished the following Fic. It required a lot of editing, but in the words of my best friend "Writing is 10% construction and 90% demolition." Enjoy! :)

FF-Exchange  
Title: Masking Innocence  
Pairing: Basch/Penelo  
Rating: R for nudity and sexual themes

Basch fon Ronsenburg was teaching the new Judge Magisters a lesson in humility, when she appeared, reminding him of a happier time. Her laughter echoed off the walls of the training yard. He knew her innocent exterior was a gentle lie, but was comforted by it nonetheless. He himself had seen her bash in the heads of zombies with her carefree smile still intact.

Basch quickly dealt with the novice Magisters and approached her. "Penelo," he said through the horned mask. "Did you wish to see the Emperor? Larsa will be pleased to see you. I'll escort you." He turned to lead her to Larsa's study, but Penelo stopped him, grabbing his wrist. He waited with an unseen arched eyebrow.

"I didn't come here to see Larsa," Penelo said, gazing, undaunted, past the mask that made him his brother's ghost. "I came to see you."

A warmth, caused by her statement, spread slowly through his body. She made him feel wanted, with her wide blue eyes that conveyed so much more than trust. For once, he was glad for the cursed helm, else she see his hungry expression. His mouth was suddenly very dry, thirsting for her pale pink lips, wanting to taste the gentle curve of her neck and hear her giggles as he- he quickly turned away from her.

"I see," He managed to choke out. Her wicked laughter made him flush under the full suit of armor.

"Show me your new rooms instead. I heard Ashe complaining about how a Magister's quarters are better than the ones for visiting royalty." Penelo smiled inanely, "I want to see for myself."

Basch nodded and led her to his rooms, glad that the barracks master had whipped him into forced neatness when he had been not but a common soldier. To distract his mind from what he wanted to do in said rooms, he asked, "Is my Lady well?"

"As well as can be expected," Penelo sighed. "She is getting a lot of complaints from her nobles for keeping me and Vaan around, but we're among the few people she still trusts. Thankfully, Krjn has agreed to help her find suitable candidates for knighthood, so her trust issues should go away in time. Migelo is moving up in the world too! He has been asked to help get her kitchens running. He's proud."

She giggled, "I told him about how I hit Ashe a few times on the journey because she was being stubborn and proud, and he reprimanded me for it. Three weeks later I saw him flustered over something she demanded. For some reason, being princess means, to the people who don't know her, that Ashe always make the right choices and that she can never be too stubborn. He certainly learned his lesson."

Penelo shook her head and he watched in muted fascination as her lips curved up into a smile, "But that's not exactly true either. Ashe does make good decision's, but she can be so stubborn and rigid about it. Anyway, she's given the orphans homes in the palace as long as they promise to serve Dalmasca and Ashe faithfully. You know how Dalmascan's are about promises. We don't make a promise we can't keep and we don't break promises once they're made." Her smile softened, "The kids are all really happy just to be near the princess."

Basch nodded. Since Ashe had been infant she had been picked her friends carefully, born knowing that she would be Queen; caring for an entire country. His Lady placed a great deal of trust in her palace friends because of this, but now they were all gone. All dead except for him and he was here in Archades.

"Did she send you?"

"I wanted to come," Penelo replied lightly.

Basch looked over his shoulder and silently cursed the helm-induced tunnel vision. He couldn't see her, much less read her expressions. Shaking his head as they approached the double-doors to his quarters, he asked "Did Vaan come with you?"

"No." Penelo looked off into space while Basch opened the door. "He's been... weird lately. I wanted to get away for a while. I think Balthier's death has him thinking crazy things and I can't figure him out."

"Crazy things? Like what?" Basch opened his door and watched her dance into the entry room.

"Like," Penelo refused to look at him, examining a throw pillow instead, "Not needing me anymore."

After a beat of silence she shook her head and said, "I don't want to talk about him right now. He's always been like this. Something devastating happens and he runs off without the slightest inking of a plan."

Basch frowned. He understood the pain of not being needed, the two of them were similar in that. But she never gave up on anything that easily. Something unforgivable must have happened for Penelo to be here in Archades, seeking refuge with him.

She glanced at him, thoughtful and asked,"What are you thinking?"

"Pardon?" He blinked.

Penelo stepped closer, "I can't tell with your helm on." She reached up to remove it, but he caught her hand swiftly and shook his head at her.

She frowned and briskly walked back to the door. Peering out, she said, "No one's around." The door shut with a snap and she turned, her soft smile and twinkling eyes sending a jolt of heat through his limbs. "Is that what you're afraid of? Being discovered?"

Basch's mouth ran dry again and he replied huskily, "No."

"Then what is it? Is it me?" she asked dancing over to him. When he didn't respond she placed her hands on his chest. She dazed up at him, her lips parted. "Please?"

"Penelo..."

"I haven't seen you without armor for months, not even your face."

He sighed and shook his head. "Penelo, you know-"

"Basch," Penelo interrupted. "Please. You can't just turn back on that year. You can't just turn your back on all of us... on me. You're not Gabranth. You're not Noah. You're Basch..."

Basch was quiet. He hadn't heard his own name in so long; everyone was so careful, it was easy to pretend otherwise. Wearing his brother's face, speaking his brother's words, uttering his brother's oaths, and wearing his brother's armor. It is said that a Judge Magister's soul is his armor, which was why he found it so hard to fight. He couldn't see, where as other Judge Magister's could. He hadn't given his soul to Archades, to the Solidors, not like his brother had. He gave them only his body and that he could take back easily.

It was already rumored that Gabranth was close to retirement because he was slower, different because of a head injury from dutifully protecting Larsa. Would it be so hard to give in and quit? Because Penelo was right, he could never be Noah. He was Basch. He wanted to be Basch. But did what he want even matter? No, it never had.

"Larsa needs me," Basch said as Penelo stood on her tip-toes and lifted off his helm. Spots danced across his vision at the new found light.

"So do we. Dalmasca, Ashe, Vaan... Me." She examined the helm then dropped it on the floor with a clatter that stung his ears.

"Archades will destroy Larsa."

"Archades destroys everything that doesn't belong to Archades." His skin prickled where her fingers brushed his cheeks. His eyes closed briefly, relishing in this intimacy.

"If Larsa falls, the fragile peace we fought for will fall as well," His voice was hoarse, as he tried to focus on thinking.

"You don't give Larsa enough credit. He has the entire world wrapped around that crafty finger of his." Running a hand lightly through his hair, a frown drew his gaze to her lips. "I don't like it short," She said decidedly.

"It gets hot." He replied simply, controlling the urge to wage war with her persuasive tongue. It wasn't appropriate. Not now. She was... how old was she again?

"The armor looks hot... and heavy," She observed blithely.

"Yes."

"You should take it off," suggested Penelo with a smile.

Basch blinked and swallowed, "Penelo..."

"Blunt aren't I? Basch, I don't know how much more blunt I can be without being crude." She grinned at the darkening color in his cheeks and the darkness in his eyes. "Here, I'll show you how it's done." Twirling out of his reach, she winked teasingly. She bent down and slipped off her crude leather boots. "See? Simple, it comes naturally to Humes. You take off the cothing that makes you the most uncomfortable and then the rest comes later. For me, it's my shoes. For you, it's your brother's armor."

There was a moment of silence. Then Basch shook his head. "Penelo we can't do this."

She put her hands on her hips, "Why not?"

Frankly, Basch was having trouble answering that question himself. As a matter of fact, he was just having trouble thinking; His mind was too crowded by thoughts of himself on Penelo, making her gasp and scream his name, burying his face in her sun-dyed hair, and stroking her breasts while her nails made smalls crests in his back. Basch wasn't good at celibacy, never had been and, from the looks of things, never would be- six months was too long. Now temptation was standing in front of him.

Throughout the journey he had lusted after her. He wanted her faith, her light, her love, but he was too old. So many times he had come close to laying her down at the edge of their campsite and sating his lust, but that would have been too cruel for her. Thinking she was only curious, he surprised to find out otherwise. She had told him, once, when she had thought he was sleeping. He continued to pretend. What could he say if he was so conflicted with himself?

All of Dalmasca thought he was a traitor, but she still had an unshakable faith in him. She trusted him to keep them all safe and to handle her heart gently. How could he risk ruining such faith? Instead he had frequented the whore houses, as well as Fran and Ashe's tent. But there was no one to direct his lust to now.

Penelo lowered gaze to the floor. "Basch just take off that iron suit and at least talk to me! When you wear it, you're not yourself. I can't stand it." She raised her eyes to his. "Please?"

Looking into her eyes he saw uncertainty, determination, hurt and trust. He wondered, only briefly, why she was willing to give herself to him. But could he resist her anymore? Probably not. Could he let someone else tear her fragile heart to shreds? Definitely not.

His gaze drifted down to her lips, once again parted in anticipation. Closing his eyes, he nodded. He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "I'll go get us something to eat. You must be hungry after showing those Archadians who's boss." Basch opened his eyes and saw her playful wink. "You certainly did a number on them."

Blood rushed through his veins, his inner beast roaring in his mind, burning away all control. And just as he had her in his grip she was gone. Out the door and down the hall in a matter of moments, blonde braids bouncing and bare feet hardly making a noise on the soft rugs.

He needed a shower. A cold one.  
___________

Basch heard rustling in his room and his eyes popped open. The cold water flowed down his back as he turned his head to listen closely. He heard the clink of his vase being moved and he shut the water off quietly. He reached out and pulled the towel off of a rack. Wrapping it around his waist he stepped out of the shower and walked slowly to the door. He pressed himself to the door, sword in hand, listening.

The sound of a zipper made him frown. He didn't have much to steal, but what he had was precious to him. He flung opened the door and raised his sword to strike.

He was just as surprised to see Penelo standing there, half-naked, in his room as she was. Half turned toward him, she was covering her breasts with wide, frightened eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she turned, her hair loose over her shoulders. "I'm sorry," She stuttered. "I thought I had time to change"

"No, I... apologize." He lowered his sword and drew his attention to the bed. On it lay a vaguely familiar outfit. After a moment he remembered. It was the silk outfit she had seen in a shop here, last time they had been in Archades together.

Ashe had said it was impractical, the red silk pants would catch on bushes, the tan shirt made her look naked and the matching cloth shoes were useless. She then continued to criticize the outfit until Penelo had been near in tears and the shop keeper was visibly unhappy. Basch had tried to cheer up the young dancer by honestly telling her that it would look attractive on her, but she simply shook her head and laughed tearfully. "I'm poor now and always will be, but it's nice to dream. I would probably ruin it anyway," she had said with a trembling voice. Then had withstood the shop keepers disgust at her class status and thanked him for his good service. They had left soon after.

Basch had been upset at Penelo's obvious distress and Ashe's insensitivity. He was blunt, but never cruel. Vaan approached him a few hours later. The boy had begged him for money to get the outfit. "She deserves it and so much more," Vaan had said, pleading to him. Basch gave him money and showed him the exact outfit Penelo had desired so much.

Penelo's hands dropped to her side and she drew a shaky breath. His eyes moved to her chest as she turned to face him full on. Her nipples, half hidden by her wavy hair, were hard with want. She looked like a woman, not a child. How had he resisted her charm for so long? He looked into her eyes, at the fear, the excitement, the want and the love. He dropped his precious sword.

Penelo closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He suppressed a groan when she stood on tip-toes and kissed him teasingly. Putting his hands on her hips, he deepened the kiss. Passion exploded through him vanishing his tension. He chuckled when the small circles he made on her lower abdomen caused her to moan.

He pushed the leather over her hips and kissed down her jawline. Her gasp was all the more encouragement he needed to lay her on his brother's bed and bury himself in her. Her screams and moans were all devoured by his hungry kisses. Almost two years of suppressed desire for her made themselves known in that precious hour and for the hours after as he held her small exhausted form.

Smiling, he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. Before sleep took him, he murmured words he had not spoken since before his wife died. He wished they could stay like this, but morning would come and they would have to go their own way. Maybe, when his work was done here, he could go home, to Dalmasca. Until then, maybe she would visit him and keep him company on lonely nights.

______________

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, soon to be queen of Dalmasca, sat on her balcony examining the petite girl in bright colored silks across from her. The outfit, so outrageous on the Archadian Mannequin, looked perfect on Penelo. Penelo's hair was no longer rigid straight braids, but double french braids with whimsical wisps of hair escaping.

But that wasn't the most outstanding change that Ashe noticed. The young dancer looked more relaxed than the last time Ashe had seen her. Penelo's smile was still soft and happy, but she seemed more mature.

"So," Ashe said drinking sweet nectar from a teacup. "You spoke with Basch."

"Yes."

"You slept with him."

"Yes," Penelo smiled at Ashe.

"Is he coming back?"

"Nope," she said with an almost straight face.

"What?" Ashe opened her mouth, closed it again, then said, "Why not?"

"I didn't ask why," Penelo replied.

"But I sent you to persuade him." Ashe said, face darkening, but not from heat.

"Thanks for the ticket, Princess!" Penelo stood with a secret smile, "If he could come back, he would. He knows that there are people here waiting with open arms for him."

"But..."

"Goodbye, Ashe. I'll see you around, maybe bring Vaan too, when he's not busy taking over the skies."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll keep him out of too much trouble." Penelo laughed freely, her smile brighter than the sun. Then Penelo walked out the door.

Ashe sat in momentary shock. Sorting through her thoughts, she came to two conclusions. Basch wasn't coming back and Penelo wasn't going to help blackmail him. Slumping in her chair, she sighed. Ashe would have to rebuild Dalmasca and the countries shattered politics by herself.

But, Ashe straightened with a frown, she could do that already. The people loved her, listened to her as she listened to them, and were eager to cooperate. Larsa and Al-Cid had turned out to be great friends and allies, people she could laugh and work with. A smile found purchase on her face. She had been preparing for this since she was an infant, what was she doing worrying so much about one man who could do little if he were forced to be here?

Ashe watched Penelo skip and twirl out of the gates and into the city.

If Penelo could hold her head high, then Ashe certainly could too.


End file.
